Another Story
by Usagi-chun
Summary: Shusaku leaves his closet friend at another clan to protect her from Lord Oda but Lord Tokugawa wants her dead
1. Chapter 1

Another Story

A/N: I do not own any of the Blood Ninja or the original characters.

Blood ran through my veins to give me more strength to kill my target. Immediately blocking out every distraction around me, as soon as my target came into my view of a snipers view I released the bow. In my other hand I threw my double edge dagger just in case.

The target fell into the river, which was not making my day any easier. Diving head first into the cold icy river wasn't one of my brightest ideas. I'm just happy they don't pay me for my brains. Grabbing my target's pocket for the treasure and watching the body disappear down the mist of the waterfall that was coming up to quickly.

"Run and hide there is a convict among us!" yelled one of the town's people.

"Shut up, there are no convicts here. Just you creating a disturbance in town square." The guard snapped. "Someone get her out of the river."

"Um…thanks but I was swimming. Last time I remember there was no law about that." I said with a rude voice.

A lot of people showed the guards respect because of how much power they had over them. In other cases being a convict was a good thing because you didn't have to bend to every law they had. People payed us a lot of money for certain things so pretty much you want to get the job done. Except when you get caught by them, if you got caught they were allowed to mark you.

"You should thank me Rosadine. After all I did save you from death."

"Me thank you never. Remember this I own you; even though I bare the mark your cousin gave me." I laughed evilly.

"You do not because I got you this time." He beamed in his own stupidity pride.

"Sure, if you want to play it that. They are kind of dead." I said as I pointed to the dead guards against the trees.

The main guard looked at them then back at me. No one could believe what just happened guards dead, an escape convict and no blood in sight. In the far distance the light that once gave life was gone. Shadows started appearing on the spot.

Laughter filled the emptiness of the air as they came closer. Bodies dropping left and right due to knock out gas. If you aren't careful any one can die from it. My leader was now in my face mad as hell. I knew I did something unspeakable.

"How dare you!" Spat Lindsey.

"What did I do?" I asked trying to act stupid for once.

"How do I even start?" Lindsey asked just frustrated with me.

Again I brought disaster to the clan. But what do you expect from someone who doesn't care anymore. "Then don't, let's just skip to the trail."

For once Lindsey agreed to my deal and handcuffed me. Heading back to the mountain was a shameful trip. Everyone who knew me say what has happened to me and was very disappointed me. Usually I would beg for mercy like people would want me to do, but knowing this time I went to far.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Story

A/N: I do not own any of the Blood Ninja or the original characters.

Chapter 2

Kyle was already standing there ashamed because I brought same to everyone her mostly to him. The look of a cold-blooded assassin just staring at me just wishing this wasn't happening. My feet came to a halt after the handcuffs came off I was his property now.

"Why my wife?" he asked in simple English.

"I am not your wife, I belong to Shusaku and because I'm done here." I replied with a sigh.

"But Shusaku left you here though. Do you want Lord Oda to find you?" The sympathy in his voice was slowly killing me.

Shusaku and I were friends before he was changed into a vampire. Both of us worked for Lord Oda but at different levels. He was a high mighty samurai and I was just a serving girl. At the camps I was sent to I treated the samurai's over there, it was most Shusaku who I healed a lot.

Because of that we became very close. Until one bloody day a sword pierced his skin one of the girls that worked for Lord Tokugawa saved him by making him into a vampire. After that he fell in love with her and just left me serving our lord.

Over the years Lord Oda did horrible things to me that still make me shiver to the bone. Shusaku came to get me one cold, dead less night to take me away from that place. This sucked because his daughter, Hana and I became close friends over the years. Before we left I did something that still haunts me to this day where Lord Oda wants me dead. Shusaku took me here to help me start a new life which wasn't coming so easily to me.

"Of course not, he wants me alive but I won't stay alive." My sweet voice answered with a cold hard truth.

"Who are you fighting?" Kyle asked as he wrapped his arms around my cold shivering, thin body.

"I won't find out till its time." I replied. I turned around to meet his tender blood crimson red eyes. I was able to find someone who actually cared for me and now I was just leaving it all behind.

The rest of that night was just torture for me. I wasn't able to get any sleep because of all the questions I kept answering by the rest of the clan. The choice of the weapon I was going to fight with was one I dreaded the most. It was called the Blacksnake whip. Lord Oda has used it on me before which I had to marks to prove it. Also the guard's cousin branded me with it.

"You will be fighting me." Lindsey said with a nasty leader smirked.

"You purposely did this to me. Let me guess there is someone in the audience to come to see the show." I snarled.

"Very smart for a convict." Lindsey smirked again. "Want to guess who they are?"

"Not really." I replied quickly.

"Oh here they come."

I turned around to see what in the world she was talking about. Surely it was Shusaku, Hiro and Taro. The last two boys had no idea what was going on at the time. Seeing his face brought relief that he might save me from death. If you couldn't guess I wasn't like them I was just a simple human nothing really important.

"What have you done?" Shusaku's voice made me fall on to my knees.

"They won't tell me my crime is. All I did was my job that I got payed to do. Fronted the guard in front of the town's people by saying I own him which is true." I replied still bowing.

"Rosadine, stand up please. Now I understand what you did, which you don't need to know. I am sorry but I cannot stop this." Shusaku said by simply walking away.

I remained on my knees couldn't believe what I was hearing. He just doesn't care anymore does he? I thought silently to myself. It doesn't matter I have a fight to win. I headed into the arena where everyone attended with thoughts that I will die at dawn.

"No one is to leave this arena with both of you guys alive, so one of you guys must die. If that is impossible I will decide who will die and kill you myself. On three you guys may start." Shusaku declared. "One…two…three start."

On three Lindsey cracked the whip right above me to make me react. I skidded back a couple of inches. She was not hesitating to take her time to kill me. She wanted me gone like now. With the ability of speed Lindsey was behind me took the whip around my legs to trip me along with cutting my soft flesh to the veins.

I reacted a lot quickly than she does; I used my whip to crack hers out of her hand. It worked and now both weapons were out of the arena.

I spun around to kick her in the face to send her flying. Blood trickled down her face to show people I can do damage. Lindsey flamed up with anger; I used her anger to slam her down to the ground. I let my killer mode take over my mind. Lindsey got up to try to switch the places of the victim.

She picked me up and threw me against the silver spiked fencing that surrounded the arena. I broke off one of the spikes and walked over to where she was. I smiled my deadly grin. My hand was now on her throat, choking her where blood spat up. I could hear the crowd gasping in shock on what has happened. My blood ran through my veins to make my heart beat faster as I dragged the spike into her head and pulled it down her body. Making her feel every burn and pain she put me through.

"Please don't leave me here to bleed to death." Lindsey pleaded.

"Sorry I don't like people begging mercy to me." I smiled dangerously. "Would you like to be hung or crushed skull where you can feel it breaking."

"Neither. Please I have to lead the clan to stay out of the way of Lord Oda. You know this." She cried like a little frightened child.

"You brought Lord Oda here to watch the fight I know this. Goodbye Lindsey." I told her as I slowly crushed her skull into small pieces then set her body on fire.

"We have a winner!" Shusaku said stepping out into the ring. "Give it up for Rosadine."

Everyone was silent as Lord Oda stepped out into the crowd. "How dare you kill her Rosadine."

"Sorry master but I don't listen to you no more."


End file.
